


Luigi's Dark Day

by aquagirl555



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Hurt, Oneshot, Pain, Short, Short Story, contest entery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl555/pseuds/aquagirl555
Summary: Entry for a contest on Discord server.Luigi prepares for battle.





	

The dark clouds hung low. The smell of freshly moistened earth filled the air. The static was so thick his hair stood on end. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused. He held his arms out in front of him. His hands positioned as if he were holding a slightly oversized ball.

' _Focus Luigi,'_ he thought to himself as he felt his thoughts wander. ' _Focus._ '

It was truly a dark day for the mushroom kingdom and he knew it. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Bowser... Mario. They had all tried and failed to defeat this unprecedented foe. Mario.

Tears formed at the corners of Luigi's eyes and he furiously blinked them away. If he had just been a bit quicker. If he had just been a little braver then Mario would have...

He took a shaky breath and swallowed before adjusting his position and going back to his task at hand. ' _Focus. Remember what you learned so long ago. Remember the feeling.'_ '

A small green static jolt of electricity could be seen jutting from one hand to the other.

'' _Feel the static. Feel the surge. Feel it power._ _**Focus!'**_

More green sparks of electricity bounced around his hands untill it slowly formed a sphere. Green lighting started surging up his arms.

Luigi's hair became damp with sweat as he focused. He clenched his teeth at the slight pain that was always felt when he did this, but he continued on. When he felt the ball of electricity was big enough he slowly started to bring it towards his chest. Then with a shallow breath he shoved it into his heart.

He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. After a moment he steadied himself and again focused on making sure he did this right and didn't kill himself.

The electricity sparked through his body as he slowly stood back up. He looked up into the sky, sparks dancing in his eyes, and he held a hand up to the sky.

**FLASH**

A bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck Luigi's outstretched hand, the white lightning surged and mixed with the green electricity present before slowing transforming into the same green shade.

Luigi seemed to pull the lightning down as he lowered his hand before clenching it, cutting off the connection to the sky. The sound of electricity thrumming through his body deafened him to the sound of the thunder in the sky.

He stared at his hands, watching the electricity wrap around him like a blanket. The pain he felt started to numb, and he could see the fresh, red scars from handling raw electricity from under his burnt gloves.

With a one more deep breath Luigi turned towards the dark castle that once belonged to Bowser and started his methodical march to save the Mushroom kingdom, and avenge his brother's death.


End file.
